strongholdfandomcom-20200213-history
Walkthrough:Defence of the Abbey
This is mission 7 in the Path of War, in Stronghold 2. Introduction You (as Matthew) decided to stay with your friends and fight with the King. Steele, Sir William and Lady Seren is seen as they see the King walking down a hill. William tries to notify him that he returned, but Seren holds back him. William then decides to travel to Pascal's lands to stop him and goes away. Sir Grey asks Seren from the location of the King, but she does not tell him, just says that he is fine. She orders Grey to watch William's back during his campaign and Steele to defend her abbey from Lord Barclay, who is poised to venge his defeat. The building up You start with a healthy stock of gold, wood, stone, pitch and weaponry. You also have much honor and a monastery at your disposal. Right in the beginning, you'll get a small delegation of monks, who retrieved a holy scepter, so that the Bishop can usher the new King in. Erect the market somewhere in the far right. Place the armoury and barracks fitting into the wall line. Sell all your pitch and spears. The granary is already built in the valley. Delete the apple farms and place 8 new ones around the granary (using as little space as possible). Build the courthouse, an executioner's block and other things to contain rats, waste and crime. Place hovels right to the keep. Place 6 fletchers equally producing bows and crossbows and a tanner. Place a dairy farm in front of the main gatehouse. You will really depend on the Quincetown estate in the west. Not only it delivers you pitch to be sold, but wood is hard to acquire in the plainland. Fortunately, Quincetown is bordered by a large forest in the west, only space is limited. Therefore, place 5-6 sawpits (some will fit west to the marsh), an apple farm, 5-6 hunters, 2-3 hovels (relocate them to optimize space) and 2 carters. One carter will deliver you packs of 20 pitch, so instruct the other carter to send 50 wood continuously. As wood comes in, place a quarry (just one fits) with two oxen and 5 iron mines with two or three tethers. Keep recruiting archers and crossbowmen and place them in bastions. Build bastions and a small gatehouse in front of the keep. Place ballistae in the towers. Don't mind replacing wall sections containing rolling logs with bastions, since your defenders will perform very nicely. Finally place a church in somewhere to the right outside your walls and buy in candles (don't bother with chandlers). The church provides you much needed honor for recruiting masses of units. Spread out some armed peasants on the walls in 'defensive' to be ready against enemy ladders. Invasions Lord Barclay will send small armies consisting of archers, swordsmen, pikemen and laddermen. He also erects a siege camp in the southeast and some trebuchets will roll out. Your ballistae and bowmen will deal with those and the advancing bowmen. Laddermen may be cowardly (they always were in my gameplays), so swordsmen and pikemen will just stey back. It is up to you to clear these gangs. Create an army of 40 archers and 15 crossbowmen and station them outside your walls. When Barclay's army refuse to continue the siege, send your men out and fire at them. If needed, retreat back to your walls where your defenders wait to practise shooting. The fifth invasion has about the usual size, however they wait a bit. The trebuchets will start firing, but they are easily dispatched. In fact, your 'mopping' army should deal with Barclay's gang in a very short time. Soon Pascal with his larger army comes and erects the siege camp in the southwest. You should have about 40 monks (25 of them is just few) and command them in small groups to destroy the siege camp. ''If this is unprevented, numerous trebuchets, fire ballistae and catapults will roll out and start pounding your walls in the west. This wall sections tend to be weak, so wait for an archers' rush to eliminate, then destroy the siege equipment. You can also ''bring your defenders in the eastern towers and dispose of the army in the field. You should win the mission then! The aftermath The King is introduced in Steele's keep. The King welcomes the royal champion, who killed Olaf and served him so much. Matthew can't resist and suspects the King being a coward. One of his pikemen interferes, but he tells calmly that he had to hide and appear to announce that 'this country needs a living king'. Matthew is then praised and the King is grateful for his efforts. Category:Stronghold 2 Walkthroughs Category:SH2 Path of War